Amusement Park
by Yana ano baka
Summary: Fuyumi got invited to accompany Shimizu to the Amusement park!


The Invitation

Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'oro, only the plot okie?

.........8.8.8.

'The sun shone brightly on my face, ah…cello' Keiichi thought and walked from his deep slumber to his bathroom. After taking a bath, he got his cello and polished it when his sister rushed to his room holding a white long envelope.

"I saw Shouko-chan awhile ago" She said teasing the younger sibling.

"Y-you know Sh-shouko-chan?"

"Of course, that little girl is so sweet, also talented"

"Ok sister, so why are you here?" He never blushed like this before nor asked sarcastically.

"Ok, ok, here. Mom gave me this but I don't know who to be with. It's the amusement park tickets. Stupid huh? Enjoy yourselves and don't forget today's the expiration date..(LOL). It's expensive even so don't waste it. Jan ne!" Then she left the room, hoping her brother will actually have a girlfriend already.

"Girls" He mumbled as he shook his head.

He opened the envelope seeing 2 amusement park tickets, Fuyumi's phone number and dinner pass in an over prized resto. (LOL)

'Sigh' should I bring my cello or what? Will it worsen our day or what? What am I thinking? It's not a date or anything. Or is it?

Ok, I am getting weirder, this is so not me.

After calling Fuyumi and asking her to meet at her house, he quickly put on his white long sleeves, jeans, shoes (LOL of course!) and green polo on top of his long sleeves.

"I am going now" He said leisurely as he walked out of the house..

"Woah, bro is not bringing his cello!?" his sisters gasped and laughed..(actually they fainted..lol)

--------

"Am I late?" Keiichi asked as he opened the car's door for her.

"No-not, you weren't late." Fuyumi bowed as the cab driver laughed at the young couple looking.

'We are both shy, where will we go? T.T' fuyumi's pov

"Fuyumi-chan!! Keiichi-kun!!" Hihara Kazuki saved the day.

"Are you two dating? I mean on a date today?"

"H-No uhm, Hih—hihara-sempai, we're no-not" Shouko explained as she blushed wildly. "Hihara-sempai, where can we start riding?" Keiichi asked slowly.

"The flying dinosaurs (xD), roller coaster, haunted house, and lastly, the Ferris wheel" He said smiling,

"Are you on a date-sempai?" Keiichi asked as Hihara laughed and shook his head.

"I am just meeting up with some _buddies_ here, alright. Goodbye!" There he left. "Keiichi-kun, y-you-you're not bring-bringin your cell-cello?" Fuyumi stuttered

"No, it's fun being alone without it sometimes but it depresses me too" He explained as they fall in line.

The dinosaur ride was plain stupid. The dinosaurs we're stupid anyway. The ride was fine, going to the cave, dinosaurs were roaring and scaring but no one got scared except the little kids and Fuyumi at least.

"Ah, the roller coaster's line is quick. Let's get in already Fuyumi-chan" Keiichi got her hand and sat beside her making himself comfortable. The belts were sure and tightened.

'This is the first time I heard Fuyumi scream. She's indeed loud.' Keiichi thought, 'The roller coaster is extremely high, if I'll fall here, my bones would crack to million small cell like figures and that is sure' xD

After the terrifying, irreconcilable ride, Fuyumi went to use the bathroom for a while. Just to mention, she stayed in there for half an hour.

"Did you get scared? I am sorry" Keiichi apologize.

"Let's keep go-going, Keiichi-kun?" Fuyumi asked as she smiled care-free.

'She's pretty' he thought and smiled..

"Haunted house" He mumbled and left with her.

The line was so long and they had to wait for half an hour to get inside. It was almost lunch and it was fun.

Haunted House:

Eerie sounds, "Welcome to the haunted house of doom, where people who get in won't go back to the lightness. A couple, huh? You must be very scared since it's your first time dating." A deep scary voice made our little Fuyumi scared

Meanwhile--

"Hey guys, don't you think this is enough. They are in concours also, don't scare them to death." Ryoutaro said as he looked at the camera focusing his lovely companions. Fuyumi was almost clinging to him already. The props fell badly and scared her so much. Keiichi was not scared at all. Not with Fuyumi. So cheesy! lol

They went through the zombie parts where stunts walked effortlessly that really scared Fuyumi.---len tsukimori is one of those stunts-lol

Ok, so now we're at the best part where people got scared the most, the mirrors.

Black lady, white lady, read lady, dead people were staring at them as they pass by. When a robot toad jumped on Fuyumi's pants she accidentally lost balance and injured herself.

"Are you alright?" He asked and opened his phone to see how big the injury was. It was indeed a big cut since the floor is only cement and rough and has pointy things scattered.

He got his handkerchief and covered the wound. He can hear her cry. "It's alright now. Let me give you a ride so you won't get hurt anymore." He lowered and got her a piggyback ride.

"Thank you" After the incident, nothing scared them anymore because of what happened and let them go out to the easiest part. "Let's just eat lunch at my house" Shimizu offered as she nodded.

"I am glad you came home early, it's my birthday today and since it is. I baked cookies and cake. Here eat some." Shimizu's older sister said as Shimizu looked for a bandage.

"Cello" he mumbled, "Sorry I left"

Shimizu opened the case and played the cello at the dinning room where he and Fuyumi are alone. (His older sister went to buy drinks xD)

'The cello's tune is beautiful and deep. It's making me feel somehow relieved and all. I wish I brought my clarinet all along'

After the mellow cake eating, Shimizu carried her home..

"Someday, you'll have the courage to tell me what you feel about me" He said kissing her forehead.

----flashbacks:

"Shimizu-kun, I lo--, shimizu-kun, I lo---- youuuu" Fuyumi mumbled as she sleeps on his back as he gives her a piggyback ride.

----

"OH MY GOSHHHHHHHHH" she shouted at the music room…"HE heard!"

--------------

Yana no Baka: Phew, this is my first ever La Corda D'oro fanfic. Review and this is an official one-shot..lol

Anyway, thanks to Apricot-chan and Pepo-chan..love you all,.!!

Now I have a favor…please push that button down there, the green one.,.there and review!!!!!! ^^ l

--

Len: I wasn't here!!!!

Hino: me too!

Azuma: I was out of town so it's fine with me..

Yana no Baka: Sorry..t-t

Len: And why am I one of the stunts?

Yana no Baka: sigh, because you were accidentally pushed my someone and you went in the haunted house, your violin was taken, the props fell on your head, the white cloth and you jumped like a girl and you screamed and your voice was hoarse and you were part of the stunt men!! Yay!

Ryoutaro: I didn't do it!

Hino: NO one said that you did it!!

Hihara: xD you are so guilty, ryoutaro..

Ryoutaro: NooooOOooooOOOO!!!!!!!!!

That's it for now..ja ne! ^^


End file.
